Ressurection
by bamfmarine
Summary: Her daily grind looked as to be back to normal again, living to work without him seemed to come natural now-a-days. But what happens when they catch a hard case that only their perfect rhythm can solve?
1. Chapter 1

**Her daily grind looked as to be back to normal again, living to work without him seemed to come natural now-a-days. But what happens when they catch a hard case that only their perfect rhythm can solve? First story EVER, be nice(: **

She walked out into the breezy morning, reveling in the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. Normally he would have offered to give her a ride to work, but since he pretty much no longer existed, that was not an option anymore.

She knew that the chances of him visiting her, let alone returning her calls, would be slim. Sometimes she couldn't stand it, sometimes she just brushed it off as if they were never partners, never best friends. God, the thoughts of him drove her crazy.

And this was how every day started and every day ended for the last 2 months.

She was numb.

The memories and the thinking were just starting to fade, this was her life now and she had to deal with it. As she walked the short walk to work, she still noticed the tiny things that reminded her of how they used to be. The coffee cart outside the precinct that they would buy from every morning, the bar they would go to after solving some of the most unnerving cases.

Of course she still thought about him, who wouldn't? They just didn't come that often to her.

She smiled as she walked up to the coffee cart.

"Well good morning Detective Benson, I assume the usual?"

"Ah, yeah, please," she smiled at the little old man. She received her coffee, paid, and headed up the stairs to the job that seemed to come natural to her. Little did she expect of the day ahead of her.

**Next Chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

She heard the ding of the elevator as it stopped on the floor to SVU and pushed herself off the wall to get off. She rubbed her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair as she walked through the doors.

Everyone was silent.

And everyone was looking at her.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she made her way to her desk. She glanced around the room and looked for a familiar face to talk to about the strange behavior.

"Hey, Amanda?" she called out to one of the newest detective of the unit. Amanda looked up and rose from her desk, unsure of how she was going to answer the question she knew was about to be asked.

"Uh, hey Liv," she smiled nervously. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering why I'm being stared down like one of the perps we put away. Any ideas?"

"Uh, well, um, about that," she stuttered. "We, uh, we have a case." She paused and waited for Olivia to show any signs of comprehension. "Me and Nick, we don't know that much about the case related to the one we have now, but we do know that it was hard on everyone."

'Whoa, wait, hold on. What case?" Olivia asked skeptically. She tried to remember back to those though cases that left her alone at night thinking a little too much. There were just too many to remember.

"The, uh, the child trafficking case last October. All I know is that it was the one where the brother pushed his sister into traffic to stop her from telling and getting them in trouble."

Olivia paused. Sure it wasn't one of the hardest cases they faced, but flashing back to all those hurt and broken children made her heart drop. But why had everyone looked at her like she was some kind of alien, why was Amanda a nervous wreck talking about it? Only one way to find out.

"Liv?"

Olivia blinked and looked around the room again, making sure that no one seemed to be listening, even though she had the attention of everyone right now.

"You didn't exactly answer my question. What is this all about?" Olivia asked a little louder, making it obvious that she was getting very agitated with the situation.

"Benson," Cragen called out, something soft in his voice. Olivia turned around, gave a curt nod to Amanda, and strode into Cragen's office.

"Sit," he said, almost pleadingly.

"Look, whatever this is about, however you want me to handle it, just tell me what to do and I'll do it," she replied.

"I wish it was that easy, Liv. I really do," Cragen looked like he was ready to drop a bomb that she was not ready for. "Please, just sit."

Olivia moved cautiously to the leather chair in front of Cragen's desk and sat down. Why was everyone acting so strange today? If they were going to keep secrets from her, at least make it unnoticeable.

"Can you really just tell me what this is all about?" she asked, getting more and more frustrated as every silenced second went by. "Seriously, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Cragen just stared at her, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he knew it wouldn't be a calm one.

"Liv," he said cautiously, "Elliot's coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter!**

Cragen almost thought that she had fallen asleep because of how quiet she had gotten. She just stared at him, not one trace of emotion swirling in her eyes, as if he had just told her that he was her real father and she had 10 new brothers and sisters.

"Liv? Olivia?" Cragen spoke. He walked over to the other side of his desk to kneel down in front of her. Even though Olivia's eyes followed his movements, she was still unresponsive. "Is there anything I could help you with? Do you wanna talk maybe?"

Olivia's eyes flickered with something he couldn't recognize. Hurt? Anger? Or maybe it was relief? Cragen moved to sit beside her and that's when he heard her respond.

"When?" Olivia asked gravelly. Nothing behind it, just a simple question.

"W-what do you mean 'when?'" Cragen asked nervously, afraid of what her next words and/or actions may be.

"When?" She asked again with a bit more force. She got up and turned sharply towards Cragen, her piercing eyes burning into his. "When did you decide this? When is he coming? I just want to know when!"

Even she herself couldn't figure out what kind of emotions she was feeling at that moment. It honestly felt as if someone just ripped out her heart, threw it in the dirt and starting stomping all over it. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get out of there, out of that building. Olivia bolted towards the door, opened it and turned to give Cragen one last glare before slamming the door shut behind her.

She moved swiftly towards her desk without a sound and quickly gathered her things before practically running out into the foyer in the direction of the elevator. She didn't even hear Cragen and her fellow co-workers trying to call after her.

She didn't even bother waiting for the elevator, all that mattered was moving and getting out of there as fast as she possibly could. Olivia trotted down the stairs and out the front doors of the precinct. She started to walk, not caring where she was going.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, Cap. What was that all about?" asked Fin. He never liked seeing Olivia like this, it hurt him just as much as whatever had happened hurt her.<p>

"Nothing, just, uh, just get back to work," Cragen sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He was wondering if his decision to bring back the only other person Olivia Benson had a perfect connection with was a good one or not. He couldn't risk loosing the only other person he thought of as his own child.

"Is this about you bringing El back?" Munch asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Cragen just looked around the room, not making eye contact and not making a sound. He huffed and walked back into his office, shutting the door calmly, even though he was far from it.

"Damn, I thought Liv would be all excited and happy about it. I mean, the rest of us are happy that he's coming back, right?" Munch piped in again. He was right, they all were excited, but when one of them was hurt, they all became hurt.

No one decided to make a sound after Munch's comment, instead they just ignored one another and tried to focus on their paperwork. That was soon interrupted when the main cause of the silence walked in the doors.

"Hey guys," he called out, "Did ya miss me?"

* * *

><p>She didn't know when the tears started coming, all she knew was the reason behind them. God she hated how this was just thrust upon her, absolutely no warning at all. She didn't even have any information on the recent case they just got. It really felt as if everyone had something to hide and she couldn't trust anyone anymore.<p>

Olivia found herself walking back towards the precinct. She felt like she needed to get some more information and reasoning behind the sudden decision. She walked up the stairs and into the open doors. The elevator ride up to her floor was quick, maybe a little too quick, because when she walked into the bullpen, she was greeted with a sight she hadn't prepared herself for.

Olivia walked slowly and shakily towards the man in front of the room, the man that could change a life in a matter of seconds. She wasn't aware that she had still been crying until the man in front of her reached out and swiped his thumb under her eye.

"Hey Liv," Elliot whispered, right as he pulled her into one of the most intimate hugs she's ever received.

**More? (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, exam week D: Trying to update asap! And sorry they're so short, they seem longer when I'm writing them. I'll work on it though!**

She was crying because she missed him. She was crying because he came back to her.

She was crying because he left her in the first place. She was crying because she hated him for it.

It was hard to determine which reason it was, but it really didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was here, and he was holding her.

Elliot lightly pushed back on her shoulders to look at her face. He lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered loud enough so only she could hear, "I'm sorry."

Olivia quickly remembered where they were and tried to regain herself, wiping her eyes and nodding at him. She turned and walked towards the bathroom, ignoring the looks she knew she was getting. They just didn't understand.

She shut and locked the door behind her and slowly walked to the sinks to wet her face. Once she looked up into the mirror, she gasped at the scene of herself. How could she have let herself break so quickly? He was just one guy.

"Come the fuck on, Liv," she cursed harshly at herself, "get your shit together and get back out there." She managed to make herself look somewhat presentable before turning the water off and moving back towards the squad room. She let out a sigh of relief when she discovered that the room had cleared up and nearly everyone had gone home.

Olivia walked back towards her desk and buried herself in her waiting paperwork. It didn't take long for Elliot to wander over to her and try to get something out of her. She had a sudden change of heart and he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She was still pissed about him leaving her in the dark.

"Do I have something on my face or do you just have a staring problem?" Olivia asked, the hurt evident in her voice. When he was silent, she snapped. "I guess maybe you have a fucking hearing problem, too." She pushed her chair back and stood up, looking at him eye to eye. Olivia didn't say anything, just returned his stare. She scoffed and turned to gather her things.

"Where are you going?" he asked intently. Olivia scoffed again and strutted towards Cragen's door to let him know she was heading home. Once she got the okay, she headed for the door.

"I asked, where are you going?" Elliot said a little louder, making her turn around to face him. Oh, he had some balls.

Olivia walked right up to him, got her face mere inches from his, and smirked. "Now, why would you care where I was going? You obviously didn't seem to care enough to tell me where _you_ were going." She started walking back towards the door, making sure to sway her hips just the right way in case he was watching.

He was.

And he knew how bad he screwed up. He shot up and headed after her, thinking of the right words to say.

* * *

><p>Olivia just sat down on her couch after getting changed when she heard the knocking on her door.<p>

"Jesus fucking Christ," she mumbled and pushed herself up off the couch. She looked into the peep hole and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I brought dinner," Elliot pleaded through the door.

"Oh! So I should just think everything is fine and dandy because you brought me General Tso's chicken and a couple of beers. Ha, yeah, that's a good one." She turned and walked back to her couch. She felt like she got a smack to the face when she heard the lock being turned and the door swinging open. He set the food down on the counter as if nothing had been wrong.

"Whoa, hold on. Where the hell do you get off thinking you can just come in here? I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm not very fond of your presence right now," Olivia nearly yelled. God, she wanted to attack him right then and there, in both ways she was thinking of, but she didn't exactly want him to leave again.

"I just thought we could talk, you know, catch up," he smirked at her. He grabbed two beers and the food and wandered over to the other side of the couch. He set the food down and handed her a beer which she took gratefully. "Look, I know this probably isn't the best of ways to return, but you have to understand, Liv, that I tried to come back, and I knew that this was the only way that it wouldn't look strange."

Olivia was silent, trying to find the words. "But that doesn't mean you needed to leave me the way you did," she whispered. She knew that if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack and the tears would come. He sensed this and turned towards her.

"Kathy kicked me out. Divorce was finalized two weeks ago." He didn't know any other way to get her attention, so he let it all just come out. "I only get to see the kids every other weekend and some holidays. I've been so... alone. And I knew that when Cragen offered me to come back, I couldn't accept any faster than I did, 'cause I knew if I didn't, I'd never get a chance to make things right... with you."

She felt her heart drop five floors. Did he really just say that? She turned to face him and once she saw the tears in his eyes she immediately felt like the biggest bitch known to man. She reached up and swiped her thumb under his eye, repeating his actions from earlier.

"El, I..." Olivia couldn't find the words to say, but she didn't need to. He was leaning towards her, and before she knew it, his lips were brushing over hers ever so lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll never leave you again."

**Hmmm... more?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Birthday Mariska !**

Olivia wasn't sure how they ended up in the position they did, but she wasn't planning on rushing to get out of it. She was laying flat on her couch with Elliot draped over her and his head in the crook of her neck. She looked down at his sleeping figure and kissed the top of his head. He stirred a bit and rose his head to look at her, smiling a lazy smile.

"Hi," Elliot whispered huskily. God, that voice on a man, especially Elliot, drove her crazy.

"Hey," Olivia whispered back with a grin, "You comfortable there?"

He nodded his head and moved his lips to her jawline, down to her collarbone, and back up again to her lips, where they lingered until he pulled away to look into her eyes again.

"What time is it?" Elliot asked, a little more concerned. When Olivia shrugged her shoulders, he shot up, careful not to accidentally hurt her, and looked around the room for a clock. When he spotted one, he let out a sigh of relief when it said 6:08. That meant they didn't have to be in for another hour and a half, that also meant that he had more time with her.

Elliot lowered himself onto his elbow, still staring intently into her eyes. He smirked and tilted his head to press his lips to hers again. When Olivia felt his tongue slide over her lips, she gasped and he took it as him being granted access.

Elliot deepened the kiss and trailed his hand over her cheek and down her body, letting it rest on the flesh that was exposed from her tank top riding up. He gave a light squeeze and traced wandering circles over her skin, giving Olivia goosebumps.

Elliot chuckled at the reaction he got and smoothed his hand higher to her ribcage where he could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute. He jumped when he heard Olivia's alarm blare from her bedroom.

"How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?" Elliot asked, teasingly.

"Well, unlike you, I'm a woman and I like to actually look presentable for work," Olivia retorted with a wink. She moved out from under him and padded towards her bathroom, stopping in her bedroom to turn off the alarm and grab a couple towels for her morning shower.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Olivia walked out with a fluffy purple towel around her body and head. She was surprised to find Elliot rummaging through her drawer.<p>

"Are you picking out my outfit for today or what?" She laughed. Elliot turned and pointed to her bed where he had, in fact, picked out something for her to wear. "You are unbelievable."

"Yeah, um, where did you put those clothes that I left here when Kathy kicked me out the first time?" he asked while moving to the closet. He spotted his overnight bag and grabbed it, taking the contents out. "These are clean, right?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't wear them," Olivia claimed, although she did slip on one of his t-shirts the night she found out he wasn't supposed to be coming back. She didn't even notice that she was getting dressed right in front of him until he coughed at the sight of her in her white lace bra and panties. The bright fabric made her perfect olive skin glow and Elliot could have sworn he just died and was looking at an angel.

"You're staring, Stabler," Olivia said seductively, and moved to add the rest of her clothing. If his feet weren't frozen to the floor, Elliot would have ravished her right then and there, not caring about being late to work. They finished dressing in a comfortable silence and headed off to work.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia shared a quick kiss in the elevator before stepping off the lift and into the squad room. They were both greeted by everyone in the room, except for a curious looking Nick Amaro. Before they knew it, Nick and his ego were striding over to where Elliot and Olivia were sitting. He handed her a mug and when she took it, he let his hand linger over hers for just a second longer than Elliot felt appropriate.<p>

Olivia noticed the look Elliot was giving and moved her hand from Nick's, giving a shy nod and smile as a thanks. Once Nick was returned to his own desk and was far enough out of earshot, Elliot turned and looked at her.

"Whose that?" he asked, a bit of his own ego setting in.

"Ah, my partner," she replied, looking up at him. She saw something in his eyes.

Elliot Stabler was jealous.

Olivia burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Elliot looked around the room, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"The look on your face, oh God," she giggled. She wiped under her eyes and got the last of her laughter out. "Sorry, I... it's just when you get jealous..." she trailed off, staring intently into his eyes.

He smirked at her, the smirk that would make her jell-o instantly.

"I don't get jeal—"

"Benson! Stabler! A word please?" Cragen interrupted. Elliot and Olivia shared one last look before getting up and moving into Cragen's office. Olivia sat in the big leather chair and Elliot sat on the arm.

Cragen sighed and handed them each a folder.

"You're going undercover... And you's are now known as Kellie and Andrew Morris. You leave tomorrow."

**Undercover, yay! Sorry, there wasn't much action, but you know how undercover ops go (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sososososo sorry! Exams ruin people livessssss lol.**

**ANYWHO, Here we go! Oh! And tell your friends about my story, the more reviews, the more I get excited about writing(;**

Olivia reached for the remote on her coffee table and muted the TV. She crossed her legs under her and flipped open the manila folder, reading up on her new identity.

"I'm 34 years old, married for 12 of those years to Andrew Morris. We're looking for new workers because the already used ones are getting out of line," Olivia reads. She swipes a piece of hair out of her eyes and looks over at Elliot, whose face is contorted into disgust.

"I really hate these kinds of cases," Elliot says, looking up. No good ever comes out of doing undercover work, but he knows that Olivia would never let anything bad happen to him.

"Yeah, but at least we'll be saving some kids and putting some sick bastards in jail. I just hate having to play the part of the sick bastard," Olivia said, sighing and looked down. "And I really hope they provide us with some clothes, 'cause we'll get made in two seconds if I decided to wear anything from my closet."

"I think you look hot in the clothes you wear from your closet," Elliot smirked and gave her a sideways glance, "but I wouldn't mind a few sexy dresses and heels."

Olivia laughed a nice, full laugh. She knew that the wardrobe that they would be provided with would be expensive, and no doubt tasteful. And honestly, she couldn't wait to be surprised with the sexy outfits she would be receiving.

"What time did Cragen say we're leaving?" Elliot asked as he reached towards the table for his beer.

"Ah, the car's picking us up around nine to head over to the airport. I think he said he would drop some clothes off in the morning so we wouldn't have to get changed there," Olivia mumbled, still reading through her part, "Are you staying here or going back to your apartment?"

Elliot put down his beer and looked up at her. He looked surprised that she asked that.

"D-do you want me to stay?" he asked nervously. Olivia caught onto his tone of voice and quickly realized the way she had made the simple question sound. She put her folder down, crawled over to his side of the couch, and straddled him so she could look into his eyes.

"Of course I want you to stay," She whispered, running her hands over his shoulder and down his arms. She interlaced his fingers with hers and brought his hands up to her lips. She placed soft kisses on each of his knuckles as she looked into his eyes.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure he had a grip on her before he pushed himself up off the couch. He felt Olivia's arms wrap around his neck and her ankles lock together behind him. He started walking towards her bedroom, ignoring the still-on TV and lights.

Elliot pushed open her bedroom door and placed her gently on the bed. He walked over to her dresser and opened it to look for some of her pajamas. He grabbed a tank top and a pair of flannel bottoms for her and a pair of sweat pants for him. Elliot returned to Olivia's side of the bed and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, staring intently into her eyes. He wanted to make it seem like he was really trying to make the most of his time with her, and not just for sex. He trailed his hands down her body and flicked open the button on her pants. Olivia raised her hips so he could slide the material over and down.

He turned and grabbed her clothes and proceeded to redress her. Once she was dressed again, he moved to get off the bed to change himself when Olivia stopped him. She crawled to him and got up on her knees at the edge of the bed, starting to repeat his actions and unbuttoning his shirt, staring into his eyes. She pushed the fabric from his shoulders and watched it fall to the floor next to her clothes. Olivia raked her nails softly down his chest to his pants, where she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She pushed them down and handed Elliot the sweats.

Once Elliot had his pants on, Olivia pulled him on top of her and smirked.

"You gonna kiss me or just keep staring?" Olivia asked in a low, sultry voice. Elliot took the hint and brushed his lips against hers, sending chills down both of their spines. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her face towards his, deepening the kiss. They kissed until they needed to come up for air, and Elliot dropped his forehead to hers.

He nudged her nose with his and trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jawline, where he started to nip at the skin on her neck. Olivia growled and scratched the nape of Elliot's neck.

"Don't start something you don't plan on finishing, Stabler," Olivia mumbled, trying to keep her moaning in check. Elliot knew that she wouldn't be ready for sex that early in their new-found relationship, so he rolled onto his side and nuzzled into her neck.

"Thought so," Olivia giggled. She interlaced her fingers with his again and placed them on her stomach, and they both drifted off to sleep, trying to prepare for what was in store for them in the next couple days.

* * *

><p>Olivia rolled on her side and flung her arm to what she thought would be Elliot, but when her arm hit the mattress, she jumped. The smell of bacon relieved her worried mind as she scooted to the edge of the bed and stretched. She padded into the kitchen to find Elliot caught up in his cooking.<p>

Olivia slinked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. She placed her head in between his shoulder blades and listened to his heartbeat.

"Smell's good," Olivia mumbled. Elliot chuckled and turned around her arms. He dropped his head and kissed her, running his hands down her arms and placing them on her hips.

"Good morning to you, too," Elliot smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes and moved to put some bacon on a plate. He came up behind her and moved her hair so he could kiss her neck. "Cragen just left," he mumbled, "and he dropped off the clothes"

Olivia dropped her head back onto his shoulder and let out the slightest of moans. "What did he say when it was you that answered my door instead of me," she laughed.

"Nothing, I just told him that it was easier for me to sleep here," Elliot said. He grabbed the piece of bacon in front of her and held it up to her mouth, watching her bite down and chew. She took the bacon and fed the rest of it to him. She turned around in his arms and pecked his lips before moving back towards her bedroom.

"Your clothes are hanging up in the closet," Elliot said as he gave her butt a playful smack. Olivia turned and stuck out her tongue before running to the bathroom. She laughed to herself as she turned the shower on and stripped, stepping under the hot spray.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia stepped into her bedroom to find Elliot laying the only outfit Cragen had dropped off for her on her bed. She found that she was going to be wearing a tight black pencil skirt that came up under her breasts and a white, long-sleeved V neck top that would get tucked under the skirt.

"This seems simple enough, I guess," Olivia said, eying the black pumps that were laying next to her bed. She slid the towel off of her head and combed her fingers through the dampness. "Instead of just sitting there, could you get me a bra and underwear, please?"

Elliot came out of his daydream and just nodded, getting up from the bed and moving to her dresser, picking out his favorite pair of panties and a bra that would make her boobs look phenomenal. He handed them off to her and returned to his spot on the bed and continued to stare at her.

Olivia stared back at him as she removed her towel from around her body and pulled on her panties. Normally, she would feel self-conscience and jump to cover herself up, but she didn't have to worry about that with Elliot. She put her bra on and moved to her clothes, still watching him as she dressed.

"You should probably get ready, too," Olivia said as she pulled her skirt up over her hips. She walked over to him and turned around, signaling for him to zip her up. She turned back towards him and watched him as he scanned her body.

"You are so goddamn perfect," Elliot said, standing up and moving to get his suit. She smirked and padded over to her mirror. Elliot was finished in a matter of minutes, so he decided to just watch her get ready. He watched her blow dry and straighten her hair, then watched her apply her make-up perfectly and put on the jewelry that was also provided for her.

"Have you always stared at me this much?" Olivia laughed as she put her earrings in. She grabbed her heels and walked over to him, pulling him up by his hand.

"It's kind of hard not to," Elliot smiled. He led her out of her bedroom and into the living room, where they heard the buzzer for Olivia's intercom go off. He moved to the wall and pressed the button, speaking into it. "Hello?"

"The car is ready, sir," a young man said. Elliot turned to look at Olivia and saw her slipping her heels on. She got up off the couch, turned off her lights, and grabbed her purse and their carry-on. Elliot opened the door for her and shut and locked it after him. The elevator ride down to the lobby was short, and Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand. They walked out to the car that was waiting for them and was greeted by the young face they had heard on the intercom.

"Good morning, Mister and Misses Morris," he said as he opened the door. Olivia slid in and Elliot got in right beside her. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Let's get this show on the road."

**Now that's what I call a long-ass chapter! I feel accomplished(:**

**You'd know what to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa babyyyyyyy(; Thanks to those who actually do review 3**

During the car ride, Olivia kept going over her part in her mind, making sure she didn't skip anything. _I'm supposed to be a dominant, rich girl who likes to get what she wants and normally always does... awesome, _she must have been relatively quiet because Elliot rubbed a hand over her thigh, trying to get her attention.

"Hey babydoll," he said, "you okay?" He knew that she wasn't half as ready as he was. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Wonderful," Olivia lied with a smile. She grabbed his hand and looped her fingers through his. Elliot leaned down and kissed her with so much trust and confidence she thought she might explode.

Olivia's phone vibrated, signaling she had gotten a text. She pulled away from the kiss and tapped the screen. _There will be two men waiting for you with a sign after you get off the plane, and we suspect one of them to be our seller. They're going to take you to a hotel, we got Fin as your bellhop and Nick & Amanda as the bartenders. Call me when you can, good luck. _She sighed and showed Elliot the text.

"At least we know we wont be on our own," he breathed. The car jerked to a stop and they looked around, realizing they had arrived at the airport. Elliot got out first, smoothing out his jacket before holding a hand out for Olivia, which she gladly took.

"I hate these fucking heels," Olivia mumbled. She couldn't let it show that she was uncomfortable, so she plastered on her best fake smile and walked towards the door hand in hand with Elliot, leaving the driver and a worker at the airport to take their bags in.

"Well I think those fucking heels make those legs look even better. And what they do to your ass, mmph, damn," Elliot moaned seductively into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She smirked and shot him her 'wait until I get you alone' look. He understood exactly what that look meant, and suddenly felt himself rushing to try and get on the plane. Olivia laughed at his actions and waited with him until they could start boarding.

* * *

><p>Olivia had fallen asleep on Elliot's shoulder in the first hour of the plane ride. He had gotten a pillow and a blanket for them both, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Olivia stirred a bit and lifted her head to see who had woke her.<p>

"Hi," she whispered, "are we almost there yet?" She smiled at him and nuzzled into his neck.

"About another hour and a half, baby," Elliot said, kissing the top of her head. Olivia groaned and tried to get closer to Elliot, but the armrest was in the way.

"Either you move that or I get on your lap," She mumbled. Elliot chuckled and pushed the armrest up, feeling Olivia immediately snuggle as close as possible to him. He brushed the stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead, soon falling into the same deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Elliot and Olivia were walking through the terminal with their luggage trailing behind them, looking for the men with the sign. Olivia spotted them and tugged on Elliot's hand, pointing in the direction of the man.<p>

"Look, honey," Olivia said, keeping her cover real. Elliot looked to where she was pointing and turned around to make sure they had all of their things.

"You ready?" He whispered to her. Olivia just nodded and picked up her bags and strutted towards the men.

"Ah, you's must be the Morris couple," the more sophisticated-looking man said, extending his hand to Elliot and then to Olivia. When she took it, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Olivia looked at Elliot and winked. He was getting jealous again, and she loved it.

"I'm Andrew and this is my wife Kellie," Elliot said, grabbing the hand of Olivia's that had gotten kissed. He swiped his thumb over her knuckles, as if trying to wipe away the germs of the man. Olivia smiled at him and locked her hand in his, as if promising that he was the only man she'd ever have.

"Very well. I'm Michael and this is my assistant, James." He said, leading Elliot and Olivia towards two cars. "James, put their luggage into both trunks, I'm sure you wont be able to fit it all in one." James nodded and scurried around to get the luggage settled in.

"Why two cars, though?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"This will be your car for your stay here," Michael chuckled. He handed Elliot a set of keys to a brand new black GMC Acadia and a yellow folder. "And these are the pictures of our current workers, take your time on the decision."

"Wow, you get right down to business, don't you?" Elliot said, trying to sound impressed instead of disturbed.

"Of course. You don't get much time to beat around the bush in this kind of market."

"Well, Kellie's in charge of the decisions between us, they are _her _workers after all," Elliot said, handing the folder to Olivia. She smirked at him and took the folder, turning it around in her hands. Michael looked Olivia up and down then grinned.

"I can see why she's in charge," he winked, and Olivia shuddered on the inside. "Follow me back to my hotel and we can get started, yes?" Elliot and Olivia nodded, and Michael opened the passenger door for Olivia. She slid in and Michael eyed her exposed legs. He smoothed his hand up her thigh and before he could get a hand under the hem, Elliot yanked him back and pushed him into the side of the car.

"Touch my wife again and you'll lose that hand," Elliot growled. Michael nodded and hurried off to his car. Elliot moved towards Olivia and examined her, making sure he hadn't left a mark. "Are you okay?" he asked, and once she smiled he captured her lips with his, making a silent promise to never let anyone ever touch her like that again. Elliot pulled away and closed the door, then ran around to the other side and got in, pulling off after Michael in the direction of his hotel.

* * *

><p>"Liv... Liv, babe, wake up. We're here," Elliot said, shaking Olivia's shoulders slightly. She stirred and lifted her head, then looked around. Elliot laughed at her confused face, and played with a stray lock of her hair, "You are so goddamned adorable." She rubbed her eyes, careful of her make up, then unhooked her seat belt.<p>

"Shit," Olivia mumbled. "We forgot to call Cragen, oh well." She opened the door and slid out, striding over to Elliot's side of the car. Once he was out, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest Elliot understood the reasoning behind the random hug and kissed her forehead. She pulled away and smiled up at him. Then she saw something over his shoulder and relief flooded through her.

Walking towards them was Fin in his bellhop uniform. Elliot noticed her staring and turned around to see what she was staring at.

"Hey, man." Elliot said, shaking Fin's hand as if they've never met. "Half's in this car and half's in the other." Fin nodded and walked to the trunk, out of view. Elliot and Olivia followed.

"Alright, Michael's the owner of this hotel, and we think that James is one of the kids working for him," Elliot explained.

"Yeah, I saw a couple dirtied up kids this morning walking through the lobby. Figured those were some of the ones for sale," Fin said placing bag after bag on a cart. He shut the trunk and headed over to the other car, removing the bags from there. Elliot noticed that Michael was staring their way and quickly pulled out a five dollar bill and tipped Fin, whispered that he would text him in a little while and to tell Cragen they were okay, then grabbed Olivia's hand and walked towards to where Michael was waiting.

"Hey, is it okay if we go up and get settled, maybe catch a couple hours of sleep? We're exhausted," Elliot said, wrapping an arm around Olivia's waist and tracing circles around her hip bone. He felt Olivia get the chills and smirked to himself.

"Yeah, sure," Michael said, handing Elliot a room key and a slip of paper with the room number. "Dinner is at 8, I expect to see you two there."

Elliot nodded and led a quiet Olivia towards the elevator, checking over his shoulder to make sure Fin was following them. Once they were on the lift, Fin sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, mumbling into his hand.

"Your room's bugged. Cameras but no mics. One in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and each of the bedrooms."

"Guess you can never be too careful, huh," Olivia said, yawning. The doors opened and they stepped off in the direction of their room. Elliot swiped the key and pushed the door open. They both entered as if it was a normal room, but on the inside they were astonished. Elliot turned and nodded at Fin, then closed the door.

Olivia smirked at him and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Elliot got the hint and picked her up, her skirt being pushed up when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved and fell with her onto the huge bed. Olivia giggled and kissed him, biting and pulling on his lower lip. Elliot rocked his hips into hers and they both groaned simultaneously. He trailed a hand down her body to her thigh, around to her ass and up her back, then back down, bringing the zipper down with his hand. Elliot grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled, making sure to block the view of the camera he saw when he entered the room. He tossed the discarded skirt to the floor and moved his hands back up unbuttoning each button with a kiss to the newly exposed skin.

Olivia moaned and clawed at his shirt, tugging it open and pushing it down his shoulders. Elliot flicked the shirt off and leaned back down to suck on her neck. She whined when she felt Elliot's fingers trickle up her panty-covered slit.

"Hmm, bad girl," Elliot mumbled into her neck once he felt her wetness. He pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes. Olivia just simply nodded and kissed him. She felt her panties being slid down over her hips and stop mid-thigh, and when she felt his finger slide through her folds and begin to push into her, she gasped and arched her back. Elliot chuckled and moved his lips down to her neck, then her collarbone, and into the dip between her breasts as he added another finger.

"Fuck, El," Olivia cried when he swiped his thumb over her clit. The sounds that she made were like music to Elliot's ears, and he used that as his motivation to push her over the edge. He nipped at her skin and he rubbed harder, feeling Olivia start to clench and tremble. Elliot kept pushing until he was sure that she couldn't take any more. The intensity and pleasure ripped through her and she tried her hardest to not yell his name, afraid someone might be listening and she also didn't think it'd be right to call out a different name, even though it was, technically, Elliot.

Olivia's head lolled to the side and she gazed at Elliot as he removed his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her, long and deep, making sure she understood the meaning.

"I want our first time to be special," Elliot whispered into her ear as he rolled to his side and pulled her with him, "not undercover and trying to catch a perp." He pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed up and over them, and kissed her forehead. He felt her breathing even out, a sign that she was sleeping, and reached into his pocket for his phone, sent a quick text to Cragen and Fin, then set an alarm so they wouldn't miss their very important dinner date.

**First smut scene, tell me your honest opinions,,, any who, dinner with a twist nextt(;**


	8. Chapter 8

**You's should have seen me when I got your reviews, oh how excited I was! (; Thankyous {hearts,sincetheywontletmeputone} (:**

Olivia jumped at the sound of the alarm blaring in her ear. She tried to get up, but found herself tangled in Elliot's strong embrace.

"El," she whispered into his ear, "wake up, baby." She pushed lightly on his chest and leaned up to kiss his lips. Elliot stirred and pulled her closer to him.

"What time is it?" he mumbled through the kiss. He reached above his head for the still blaring phone and turned it off. "Why did I set this so early?"

Olivia giggled and rolled away from him, sitting up at the edge of the bed and stretching. She glanced down at her now naked body and turned to smirk at Elliot, remembering what had happened between them only a few hours ago. Elliot simply shrugged and sat up in the bed.

"We have three hours to spare," he said, looking down at his watch, "what do you wanna do?" Olivia moved off the bed and walked towards her suitcase.

"Well, we could get ready now and go to the bar to see Nick and Amanda, or we could procrastinate and lay around and get ready at the last minute?" Olivia said, pulling out a fresh pair of underwear and a one shoulder navy cocktail dress. She scooted over to the suitcase filled with shoes and pulled out a pair of cream colored heels.

"As fun as the procrastination idea sounds, I wanna go and fill Nick and Amanda in," Elliot said, picking out the contents of his suit. He turned to see Olivia holding up the dress she had picked out for herself to wear.

"Do you think this would look alright?" Olivia asked, holding the dress to her body. Elliot examined it, looking it up and down.

"I don't think you'll look alright," he said smirking, "I think you'll look absolutely gorgeous." Olivia blushed and slipped into the dress, zipping up the little side zipper. When she looked up, she saw Elliot staring at her.

"What?" she questioned, smoothing out the dress. "D-do I look okay?" Before she knew it, his lips and hands were on her. She grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, pulling him into her body, deepening the kiss. He pulled away for air and pressed his forehead on hers.

"You could be going to this dinner with sweats and a t-shirt and still be the most gorgeous woman there," he breathed.

"Stop it," Olivia said playfully. Elliot laughed and pulled away so she could finish getting ready. Olivia grabbed her makeup bag and headed into the bathroom.

She emerged 5 minutes later with her makeup applied perfectly and went to slip on her heels. She grabbed the folder containing the pictures and walked to where Elliot was sitting on the bed.

"Might as well start picking," Olivia said, sitting down on the bed. Elliot looked at her and took her hand in his.

"Were gonna get them, Liv. Were gonna save all of them," he said, remembering the cameras, but trying to be reassuring at the same time. She looked at him and smiled, then flipped open the folder.

"I would say take pictures of these and send them to Fin, but it'd be kinda hard, considering we're being watched," Olivia said, flipping through each picture. She held up six random photos and looked at Elliot, making it seem like they had made their choice. He nodded and kissed her, making a promise.

Olivia stood and pulled Elliot up with her, then put the pictures back into the folder and grabbed her handbag.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Elliot quipped. He opened the door and followed her out into the hallway and towards the elevator. On the way down, they shared little kisses and whispers to themselves, ignoring the other riders. When the ride stopped, they walked off hand-in-hand towards the bar.

"Damn girl, you look good," Amanda said, walking over to were Elliot and Olivia had just sat down at the counter.

"Thanks," Olivia laughed, "don't look too bad yourself. Hey, could you go grab Nick, I want you's to look at some pictures for later." Amanda nodded and walked away. She came back a few moments later with Nick trailing behind her.

"Take this folder real quick, go to someplace that you wont be seen, look at these kids, and remember their faces for later. Got it?" Elliot said strictly. Amanda nodded, but Nick looked taken aback. He glowered at Elliot, looked as if he was about to retort something, but thought otherwise and walked away.

Ten minutes later, Nick and Amanda returned with the folder and slid it across the counter unnoticed. Olivia gave them a small smile and looked casually around the bar.

"Can I get a beer, Nick?" Olivia asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sure, but what can I get?" Nick smirked. He slid the bottle towards her and trailed his eyes down her sitting figure as she took a long swig. Elliot noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Try anything, and you'll be getting a lot of shit you don't want" Elliot growled. Nick's smirk faded as he turned towards him.

"Excuse me?" Nick replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I said–," Elliot was cut off by the sound of someone calling their cover names.

"Andrew... Kellie!," called Michael. Elliot and Olivia turned towards his voice and moved off the stools. Olivia turned back to say bye, then reached for Elliot's hand as they walked towards the man from earlier. She feels him give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she smiles at him.

"Are you ready to do some business?" Michael asked, leading them over to a private table.

"Yes sir we are," Elliot said matter-of-factually as Michael flagged down a waitress to take their orders.

"What can I get you's?" the young blonde said, eying Elliot. Olivia noticed this and glared at the blonde, the kind of look she would give a perp in interrogation. The blonde rolled her eyes at Olivia and clicked her pen.

"Uh, three long-island iced teas, is that alright?" Michael asked. Elliot nodded and looked at Olivia, who was still scowling at the waitress. To make her feel better, he moved the hair from her neck and kissed and bit the soft spot on her jawline. Olivia let out a small moan and smirked at the staring blonde, who scoffed and turned to walk away. Elliot lifted his head and grinned a her. He kissed her then pulled away to adjust himself in his seat.

"Have any of my workers caught your eye?" Michael asked, watching as Olivia opened the folder and pulled the six she picked from earlier. She slid them over to Michael, who picked them up and examined them.

"Three boys and three girls, these are very good choices. The one girl, Anna, is pregnant though. Do you still want her?" Olivia's eyes widened and she could feel the tears begin to form. She looked at Elliot and nodded.

"Yeah, um, yeah we still want her," Elliot said, locking his hand in Olivia's. "W-we've actually been trying for a baby, but haven't been lucky." He heard Olivia sniffle and turned her chin so he could look at her. Elliot kissed her and wiped under her eyes. She smiled at him, grateful he was with her.

"When could we come pick them up?" Olivia asked, turning back towards Michael, "I kinda want to meet all of them, if that's okay."

"Of course, we can arrange for that later," Michael said, "but right now I want to know about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Olivia asked. She remembered what it said about her person in the manila folder and hoped that Elliot remembered what his said, too.

"Jobs, type of house, land or no land, that kind of stuff," Michael said, taking his drink from the returned waitress. She placed Elliot and Olivia's in front of them without a word, before smiling at Michael and walking away. Olivia took a long, grateful gulp from her drink and put it back down. Elliot pretended to drink his, not taking the chance at getting drunk around this guy.

"Well, I'm a surgeon, mostly open-heart and reconstructive. Uh, we own a 2,600 square foot home, six bedrooms, with an acre of land. Kellie handles all of the workers issues, like how much they have to make everyday, what time they have to report back, where they can and cannot go and who they can and cannot talk to," Elliot explained.

"Ah, I see," Michael said. He turned towards Olivia, "So, what are your workers schedules for each day, since you're the one I should be talking to." Olivia shifted in her seat and took another long sip from her drink, nearly draining it.

"Well," Olivia swallowed, "They're out by four pm and back by at least one am, unless they call me or tell someone to tell me that they're staying out. Each should make around two hundred a night, if not, they will be punished properly." Olivia hated being put on the spot, especially at that moment.

"And what about their sleeping quarters, when do they eat, how much are they allowed to sleep and eat?" Michael questioned again.

"Trust me, we treat them fairly well. All we ask of them is that they do some work for us, and if they do it correctly, they'll be, in other words, rewarded. The boys sleep in one room and the girls sleep in another. I give them each twenty-five dollars before they go out so they can find something to eat or pay for a cab." Olivia explained, feeling a little light-headed.

"So how can you trust them?" Michael continued. Elliot noticed Olivia's change in behavior and took over from where she left off.

"Like my wife just explained, they give us what we want, they get what they want," Elliot said, rubbing Olivia's back. Michael nodded and smiled at them.

"She look's tired, shall we continue this tomorrow? I'll let you two explore for a while, meet me in the lounge, same time?" Michael said, moving from his seat. Elliot nodded and stood to shake Michael's hand. By the time Michael left and Elliot sat back down, Olivia was struggling to keep her eyes open and her head up.

"Liv?" Elliot whispered, "Baby, are you alright?" Olivia just shook her head and tried to get up, nearly falling over in the process. Elliot caught her and held her to his body, trying to stabilize her. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Olivia nodded into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Elliot scooped her up and walked over to the bar where Nick and Amanda were still working.

"Get me a cold wash cloth and a cup of water," Elliot said to Amanda, who hurriedly got him everything he asked for. He sat Olivia down on the counter and tried to get her to look at him.

"Liv, honey, look at me," Elliot whispered, cupping her face in his hands. She placed her hands over his and tried to keep her eyes open as she lifted her head. She gave the smallest of smiles, but gasped and whimpered when she felt the cool cloth being slid over her neck and face. "Drink this, sweetheart."

She grabbed the cup with shaky hands and took a sip, letting the water run down her throat. She handed the cup back to Elliot, which he quickly set on the counter.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick asked, skeptically.

"She's drunk, but too drunk for what she had to drink," Elliot said, rubbing her back again. "She may have been drugged. Bastard probably thought he would get some tonight, lucky I didn't drink that shit."

"Hmm, El..." Olivia moaned, "I wanna go to sleep." Her head lolled to the side, then forward and onto his shoulder.

"Alright baby," Elliot whispered into her ear. He scooped her off the counter and turned back to Nick and Amanda. "Give Cragen the update." He turned back around and headed off to the elevator. He punched the floor number and leaned against the elevator wall, waiting as the lift slowly carried them up. The elevator dinged and Elliot pushed himself and a now sleeping Olivia off the elevator. He kept one arm around Olivia as he slid the key through the lock and pushed the door open, then kicked it closed once inside. He toed his shoes off on the way to the bed, then laid her down and moved to the end of the bed. Olivia whimpered again and reached for him.

"I know, baby, just let me get your shoes off and I'll be right there." He slipped the shoes off of her delicate feet and tugged his tie off, climbing into the bed and sliding her to his chest. Elliot pulled the covers over them and made sure she was sleeping, forgetting about the night, even though he would have to re-cap the whole thing for her once she woke up.

**Drugged? Whaaaaaat? **

**Leave me some reviews, my lovely readers(: Oh, and if you have any suggestions for some new stories, please let me know! AND, I ****put the link to my photobucket page so you's could see some of Liv's outfits(;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it takes me so long to post new chapters, I usually don't get home until at least 6:30 every night, so I'm always tired as dump. Anywho, let's get started(:**

"Who put rocks in my head?" Olivia grumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing her temples. "And why am I still in this dress?" Elliot, who had already been awake, turned toward her and sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Elliot hesitated. He searched her eyes, but only found suspicion.

"Well, I don't know. What happens if I say yes?" Olivia smirked, but Elliot wasn't laughing. Her smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes. "El... What happened?"

Elliot scrubbed a hand down his face, trying to put the right words into place.

"Um, we think you were drugged last night. I carried you up here and tried to change you but you refused." Elliot sighed. His heart broke when he saw her go pale.

She pressed her lips together and nodded. Elliot reached for her, but she held up her hands and got out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. The slam of the door resembled how her tears had hit her. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding through her chest. How could she let this happen? She was a good cop, God dammit! She wiped at some stray tears and ran the water of the shower, determined to scrub away the remnants of the night. She stripped and stepped into the spray, her tears mixing with the running water. She heard a knock and Elliot's voice calling softly through the door.

"Liv? Liv, I... Can I come in?" Elliot pleaded. Olivia opened the glass door and twisted the knob, quickly pulling back into the shower. She heard the door creek open slowly and saw Elliot's silhouette move and sit on the toilet in front of the shower. Several silenced minutes went by before one of them said anything.

"How could I let this happen to myself, El?" Olivia whispered. Elliot had to strain his ears to make sure he heard her right.

"What? Liv, you didn't... It's not your fault," Elliot coaxed, "If anything, its my fault for not paying more attention." The water shut off and Olivia reached for a towel, wrapping it tightly around herself.

"El... don't." She said, opening the door and stepping out. She sighed and looked at him. "Nothing else happened, right?" Elliot looked at the estranged look on her face, and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no Liv. Nothing. I made sure of it." Elliot said, pulling her into his lap. Olivia nodded and sniffled. He lifted her chin and kissed her, tasting her salty tears and they flowed freely down her cheeks. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, wiping the wetness. He then laid her head on his shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Elliot soothed, rocking her in his strong embrace. "You wanna go back to bed? We don't have to be there until, like, 7:30 tonight and its only 9:23." Olivia nodded and wrapped her arms around Elliot. Her towel fell open when he scooped her up, and Elliot caught a glimpse of her naked form. He knew that it wouldn't be the right time to go any further than where they had gotten, so he laid her on the bed and looked into her eyes before removing the towel completely. He reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed one of his t-shirts for her, then removed his own shirt, leaving him in only his loose sweat pants.

Elliot bent his head to the valley of her breasts and licked the remaining droplets of water. Olivia moaned and grabbed at the back of his head, scratching her fingers through his scalp. He descended downwards and his tongue worked through every crevice of her abdomen, from the scars to her hard abs. He nipped at her belly button and raised his eyes to see her staring down at him. He tried moving down to her center, but Olivia caught the sides of his face and brought him up so he could be face to face with her.

"Your lips belong up here," Olivia whispered. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, automatically deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed both of his hands, placing one on her breast and trailing the other one up and down her body.

Elliot moved his lips to her neck, then kissed and nipped at her pulse, leaving his mark. He tweaked and rolled her nipple between his fingers, earning a low moan from Olivia. The other hand trickled down her thigh and came back up to cup her smooth mound. He felt the heat and wetness coming from between her legs and smirked into her neck.

"Damn, Liv. Is this for me?" Elliot murmured, running a long digit up her folds. Olivia shuddered and scratched at his shoulders, egging him on to keep going. Olivia gasped and arched her back when she felt his finger pushing into her.

"Oh, El..." she pleaded. He twisted his finger and pushed deeper, swiping his thumb lightly over her clit. "Fuck," she spat, and he added a second finger. Elliot chuckled and moved his mouth up to her ear, where he nibbled lightly and whispered words of compassion. Olivia felt him hit spots no one has ever hit before, and that was just with his fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips together, trying to stifle the loud moan as he pumped in and out of her, feeling her clench with every thrust.

"Baby," Elliot whispered, pulling back to look at her face, "Open your eyes, I wanna watch you." Her eyes snapped open with her mouth and she arched her back, digging her nails into his shoulders. She welcomed her release with a high pitched gasp and a strew of curses.

"Fuck, El," she said, riding out the rest of the intense orgasm. Elliot grinned at her and brought his fingers up to his lips, then stared into her eyes as he sucked her juices clean off. She stared at him with droopy eyes and a lazy smirk. She reached up and caressed his cheek, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You were hurting, and seeing you like that, I was getting hurt" Elliot whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, making every second they shared together a memorable one. He pulled away and grabbed the t-shirt, pulling it over her head and down her body. Elliot snuggled into her neck, and pulled the heavy comforter over them, making sure Olivia got her much needed nap.

* * *

><p>Olivia rolled over and threw her arm and leg over Elliot's body, peeking her eye open and seeing him smirk. She giggled and moved over so she was completely covering him, then pushed herself up so she was straddling his waist.<p>

"Hi," she said, and grinned as he opened his eyes to look at her. Elliot chuckled and rested his hands on her hips.

"Hey," He said, rubbing his hands down to her thighs. He pulled himself up and kissed her, his hands trailing under the hem of her too-big shirt. "What time is it?" He mumbled in to the kiss. Olivia glanced up at the clock and jumped off of Elliot.

"Shit, El. It's fucking five already!" Olivia griped, rushing to her suit case and shuffling through clothes. "I don't even know what to wear!"

Elliot chuckled at her behavior, and pondered on the dresses she had. "Um, what about that black ruffled dress with the ribbon?" Elliot asked, running a hand through his hair. He saw Olivia pull out the dress and hold it up in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a bra and panties, then pushed herself off the floor.

The knock on the door made her jump and turn around. Elliot watched her as he moved from the bed and to the door. He opened it and looked towards Olivia, beckoning for her to join him at the door. She gave him a questioning look and quickly pulled on her bra, panties, sweats and shirt before striding to where Elliot was standing.

"Sorry I didn't give you a notice that I was coming. Somethings come up, which means that dinner for tonight will have to be postponed. But," Michael continued, "I have brought up the six workers that you have requested." He called the children over and looked at Olivia, trying to earn her approval. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, then opened the door wider so the children could move into the room.

"I'm actually going to go pick up more workers right now, would you like to look at them also?" Michael questioned, turning to walk down the hallway.

"Now that you mention more workers," Olivia started, "I think that'd be a good idea." She swung the door closed and turned to Elliot. "Should we tell them? We still have to make a plan to get him."

Elliot nodded and nudged the children towards the bed. He kneeled down and inspected every one of them, making sure they weren't hurt or hungry, then asked them their age and name. Once they cooperated, Elliot pushed himself off of the floor and walked over to where Olivia seemed to be secluding herself.

"The youngest is the little boy, Paul, and he's seven. Then there's Nicole and Emily, who are eight. The oldest are Chris, Jacob, and Anna, who are twelve, fourteen, and fifteen." Elliot explained.

"God, El, she's fifteen and pregnant. Not to mention she was probably raped her whole time there." Olivia said quietly, the rage building inside of her. She got up and walked to the children and looked at all of them with a sense of sincerity.

"Are you gonna take us home with you?" Emily squeaked.

"Yeah, to probably hurt us just like Michael and his friends did," Anna retorted. She crossed her arms and glared at Elliot and Olivia.

"Sorry about her, Ma'am. She's a little protective," said Jacob. He smiled warmly at Olivia, and her heart melted for him.

"Well, you's don't have much more to worry about. We're, uh, we're cops," Olivia stuttered, "and we're gonna keep you safe and get you out of here."

"How can we trust you?" Anna replied again. She looked Olivia up and down, then scoffed. "You don't even look like a police officer."

"That's why we were assigned to this case as undercovers," Elliot sighed, stepping up next to Olivia and taking her hand in his. He gave a gentle squeeze, reassuring her nervousness. "If you'd like, we could show you our badges?"

The younger ones nodded in excitement, while the older ones just shrugged, like they didn't really care. Elliot moved to where Olivia and him kept their badges hidden, and moved them secretly to the children, mindful of the camera.

"My name is Olivia, and this is Elliot. Our undercover names are Kellie and Andrew Morris, so while around Michael, you'll have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Morris. I promise you, we're going to get all of you out of here safely. But first, we'll have to ask you some questions, "Olivia explained, trying to keep her emotions in check. She would ask the older kids the questions since the younger ones seemed to be occupied by Elliot. "How many of there are you?

"Well, there's us six, then there were four more. Michael probably went to get more workers to replace us," Anna explained. She got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to the window. Olivia sighed and followed her to the window.

"How far along are you?" Olivia questioned. She really felt for this girl, and wanted to keep her as safe as possible. Anna turned to her and just stared at her.

"7 months," she whispered and looked down on her bump, "I don't know what to do, I can't have this baby. I just cant."

Olivia didn't know what to say, so she just pulled Anna into a hug to try and comfort her. She turned her head and looked at Elliot, silently pleading to him. He nodded and took the badges back from the kids before walking to Olivia and Anna to lead them back to the bed.

"Look, we're gonna stop Michael. But we need your help." Elliot started, "Does Michael have a special schedule? When he leaves and comes back?"

"Uh, yeah. He leaves every morning around 9, says he's going to work, and doesn't get back until around 5. Sometimes he would go back out for a couple of hours. That's when we would try to get out for a little bit," Chris explained.

"Okay, good." Olivia said, clasping her hands together, then looked towards Elliot. "How do you want to plan this out?"

"Show up when he's out, search for names, if we get caught, just say that we tried to get a hold of him so we could see the other children, but there was no answer so we just came over to look for him." Elliot stated. He raised his eyebrows for some sort of agreement, and when Olivia nodded, he smiled.

She smiled back, "Sounds like a plan."

**I finished this while watching the new Law & Order: SVU, and I swear to you my heart has never dropped as many times it did before I watched that episode. Ah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**For those who are still reading...**

It was running past 10 pm, and Michael still hadn't shown to pick up the kids, if it was even in his plan book to do so. Olivia had just gotten the three girls asleep in bed and went over to help Elliot set up makeshift beds on the floor for the boys and for themselves.

"You talk to Cragen?" Elliot whispered, moving to the floor and patting besides him for Olivia to join him. She huffed and laid down on the comforter, and Elliot pulled her into him so her back was pressed up against his chest.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed, reaching up to the bedside table and retrieving her phone. She settled back into Elliot's embrace and tapped the screen a few times before showing the text messages between her and their captain. He handed back her phone and she settled it beside her.

"She doesn't want the baby," Olivia whispered, trying to get comfortable on the hard floor.

"I don't blame her, Liv. She's probably been through a lot. She just needs support and safety right now, and we can give that to her," Elliot replied. He kissed the back of her head and tried to snuggle as close as possible to her, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Olivia?... Olivia, wake up," She heard. Then she felt herself being shaken.<p>

"Hmm..." Olivia hummed, coming to consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open to see three little faces staring back at her. She jumped up into a sitting position, fearing the worst. "What? What happened?" They giggled at her actions and helped her up.

"Nothing, silly. Breakfast is ready, that's all," Paul laughed, pulling her into the kitchen by her hand. She sighed in relief when she saw Elliot stacking pancakes and bacon onto plates.

"Good morning, beautiful," Elliot said, kissing her. They laughed and pulled away when they heard the groans and shrieks of the youngins around them. "I talked to Cragen this morning, he said to try and scout the place before we move in."

"Alright, should we bring them with us? You know, to help us navigate and tell us where every thing is?" Olivia said. "Probably just the older ones, right?"

Elliot nodded and moved to the table to distribute the food. Olivia smiled to herself and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans, tank top, and a hoodie. She pulled out clothes for Elliot to wear, then remembered the kids hadn't brought anything with them.

"Shit.. El?" she called.

"Yeah, babe." Elliot answered.

She smiled to herself, recalling their new-found relationship. "Uh, the kids don't have anything to wear. We could either wash the clothes they have now, or we can, uh, go buy them more." Elliot looked at the young faces for their opinions.

"I don't like these clothes," Nicole pouted. Emily and Paul agreed, making similar pouting faces. Elliot chuckled and looked at Chris, Jacob, and Anna, who also complied.

"Look's like we're going shopping," he laughed. He turned and watched Olivia walk into the bathroom, then put the plates down and followed her. He slipped into the already steamy room and slid the shower door open.

"Well, hello there." Olivia smirked.

"You want some company?" Elliot asked, trailing his eyes down her perfect body.

"As tempting as it sounds, El, I need to make this quick and someone needs to watch those kids, not to mention give them baths, too." Olivia giggled. Elliot pouted, resembling the kids' earlier actions and slid the door shut.

"Just call me if you reconsider," Elliot called, closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Will do, El. Will do," she whispered happily to herself.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, everyone was bathed and ready to go. Olivia knew that it had only been less than a day that she'd known these kids, but she could feel herself starting to get attached to them, like they were almost her own.<p>

On the way through the lobby, Olivia caught Nick's eye and led everyone over to the table that contained Nick, Amanda, and Fin.

"Are they cops, too?" Paul asked, clinging to Olivia's side.

"Yeah, sweetheart, they are," Olivia laughed, combing her fingers through the boy's hair, "and they're going to help us catch Michael and his friends."

Paul nodded and held on to Olivia's hand, determined to not let go.

"Well," Elliot breathed, "This is Paul, Emily, Nicole, Chris, Jacob, and Anna. Michael dropped them off last night and canceled dinner. Didn't say he was leaving them, or what time he would be back to get them, which means they don't have any clothes to wear."

"And that's where you's are headed now?" Fin asked, scanning the rest of the restaurant.

"Uh, yeah," Olivia said, nudging the kids towards the front entrance, "I'll text all of you our plan, and let you know if we hear from him." She gave them a small smile before walking away hand-in-hand with Elliot and Paul on either side of her.

They piled into the large car that was provided for them, and pulled off towards the nearest mall, directions provided by the kids with their knowledge of the city.

* * *

><p>"Damn, El. I don't know how you do it," Olivia said, pushing through the hotel room door, "I'm exhausted." She flopped down on the bed and was quickly joined by all the kids.<p>

"Well once you have five, Liv, you kinda get used to it," Elliot sighed and removed his shoes.

"Yeah, I'm never having that many," she scoffed. "Who's up for a nap?" She laughed as she listened to the tired moans and groans of the kids around her.

"You should take that as a yes," Elliot chuckled. He pulled Olivia up off the bed to give the kids more room, then fixed the blankets on the floor. They fell softly down, and it didn't take long for them to start drifting off into a peaceful rest.

Olivia jumped, waking both her and Elliot up, when she heard the clear knock on the door.

"Don't answer it," she mumbled, trying to pull herself closer into Elliot's chest. He kissed her forehead and pushed himself off the floor, walking lazily to the door.

"Man, Fin, you ever heard of a cell phone? We were taking a freaking nap." Elliot groaned.

"No time for that," Fin said, pushing his way through the door. He had shopping bags in his hands, like he was there to drop them off instead of discuss matters with Elliot. He smirked when he saw Olivia curled into a ball on the floor. "Michael came back, saw him when you's were out. El, he had more kids with him."

Elliot sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Did you at least see where he was taking them?"

"Towards the basement stairs, where they probably are now. We gotta move in soon." Fin said, walking back to the door. Elliot nodded and walked with him.

"I'll tell Liv, and we'll probably come down later," he yawned, then closed the door. "Did you hear any of that?" Olivia nodded and turned onto her back.

"We could have Fin scout for the next time he leaves, then move into the basement, get the kids, then wait for him or something," she mumbled, reaching for Elliot. He laid down next to her and pulled her into him, nuzzling her neck.

"I hope its as easy as it sounds, Liv, I really do."

**I am so so so so so so so sorry! My laptop got messed up and I basically lost chapters 1 - 7 ):**

**But anyway, I'll try and update a lot sooner(;**


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE on what's been up.**

**Honestly, nothing. lol. It was getting towards the end of the school year, I was getting excited for summer, went on my laptop for summer shopping, facebook, and twatter (follow me: /alexhauckes) only basically. I HAVENT FORGOT ABOUT YOU'S THOUGH, my faithful, few, reviewers. Maybe that's why I stopped writing? Why should I bother writing if no one is going to bother to read it. But I stand corrected. **

**Cool beans, lets get on with it.**

**This is for my true few~**

"Alright... Fin texted me and said that he just watched Michael leave the hotel, which means we need to start moving as soon as possible." Elliot said, strolling to where Olivia was sprawled out on the bed with Paul's head resting peacefully on her stomach. He carefully moved the boy over to the pillow and helped Olivia up.

"Just so you's still know, Detective Rollins will be coming to check on you guys every hour, give or take. But she will be close either way. If you need me or Elliot or any of the other detectives, you call on this phone and this phone only. Okay?" Olivia lectured to the oldest children. They nodded and Olivia handed them the disposable phone. She checked the loaded gun that was hidden on her right ankle and moved her pant leg to cover it up again. She felt for the handcuffs that were also hidden, but on the inside pocket of her jacket. Olivia smiled warmly at the kids and walked over to kiss each and every head, an action that brought warmth to Elliot's heart. He knew she was always meant to be a mother.

"We'll be back, and when we are, this whole thing will be over," Elliot said, guiding Olivia through the door. He smiled back at them and closed the door softly. They walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence and stepped onto the waiting elevator.

"You really like them, don't you?" Elliot questioned calmly. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. She stared at their hands for a moment and then gave him a side-ways glance.

"Yeah," Olivia whispered. "My head says to not get too attached, but my heart says otherwise." She shook her head and breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a quick moment before they got off the lift.

"Liv," Elliot said, spinning her around to face him, "Trying to fit six kids and a baby in your two bedroom apartment is torture enough. They'll get good homes, sweetheart, and if they want, they'll be able to see you whenever they ask to see you." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and making their way down to the lobby.

Olivia smiled to herself and leaned into him, grateful at how supportive and caring he could be some times. They were met by Fin, Nick, and Amanda and were handed their their mics and tiny ear pieces. Once in place, Olivia took a shaky breath and looked at Elliot.

"You ready?" she whispered, reaching for his hand. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this particular sting, but she knew she could get through it successfully with Elliot there by her side. Elliot smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, not caring about the wondering looks they were receiving.

"So, uh, we're gonna have you two go into the basement," Fin started. "There's most likely some kind of guard down there, so just try everything you can to get past him. If you cant, come back here and we'll move in and grab him."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa, hold on. You can't be down here," a large man said, pushing lightly on Elliot's chest. Olivia glared at the contact and removed the man's hand.<p>

"Actually," she said, moving in front of Elliot, "Michael personally told us, Kellie and Andrew Morris, that we could come here and take a look at some of his offerings. So I suggest you move to the side and let us through."

The man's eyes scanned over Olivia's body for a moment before stepping to the side and watching them move past him. He turned to follow them but Elliot stopped him.

"That wont be necessary," he smirked. "Me and my wife work alone." He then turned back and rushed to catch up with Olivia, who had went on to find the children. By the time he caught up with her, she had already signaled to Fin that they got past the guy and to send a few EMTs down to check on the kids and move them out of the basement. She turned to Elliot after checking over the kids herself, and he saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"El," she whispered, not looking at him, "I... How could someone do this? They're so young..."

Elliot pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Shh, Liv, I know. But it's okay, they're okay. We can get this son of a bitch and go home. Okay?" Olivia nodded into his chest and pulled away, wiping her eyes and composing herself before the others came down.

"I shouldn't be crying. I really shouldn't," Olivia repeated to herself.

They watched as the EMTs went in and carried each child out, secretly moving in and out the back doors so they wouldn't spook any people who could pass the word.

"Might as well go up and hang out in the lobby, nothing else to see down here," Olivia said. She sighed and carefully climbed the stairs, trusting that Elliot would follow.

When they reached the lobby, Elliot plopped down on one of the overly-stuffed armchairs and tugged on Olivia's hand, making her fall onto his lap. Olivia turned to face him and laughed.

"Hi," she whispered, looking at him through a fan of dark lashes.

"Hello" Elliot murmured. He smirked and leaned up to kiss her slowly and caught her tiny moan in his mouth. Elliot wrapped his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled lightly, opening her neck to him. Olivia gasped when he bit her lightly under her jaw, then pulled away.

"What?" Elliot asked, the hurt evident in his voice. Olivia looked up and shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just... We can't do _this_ right now," she whispered. She looked up and saw the confused look he had on his face. "I mean, not at the moment. We're waiting for a perp, El, we couldn't," she laughed. Elliot rolled his eyes as the relief washed over him. He couldn't lose her again, not when he actually had her this time.

He pulled her to him again and she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to get comfortable on his lap in the small chair. Olivia sighed and remembered back to when her and Elliot first started, the first time they met. She remembered back to their first fight and how mad she had gotten at him, then how the anger washed away simply with one look and a few words from him. She remembered to when he came back for her, how she had felt whole again.

Olivia jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Fin's voice blaring through her ear piece. "Liv, we got problem. Michael's moving towards your bedroom, not the basement."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Liv," Elliot huffed, running up the stairs with her. "Give me a break, it's been awhile."<p>

Olivia shot him a quick glare before continuing her fast-paced journey upwards. "Well we need to move," she breathed, the adrenaline coursing through her. Her mind was racing and all she could think about were those kids.

She burst through the stairway door and sprinted down the hall towards her room. She was met with a kicked in door and an injured Michael with a shaky Amanda. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief when she saw the bathroom door open and the six kids emerge one by one.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Amanda, who was standing over a cringing Michael.

"Bitch shot me," Michael seethed, laying in handcuffs with a bullet in his arm.

"Shut up, you'll have your turn," Olivia yelled. She turned towards Amanda and looked at her pale face.

"He, uh, he busted the door in, yelling about being played. Then he pointed a gun, but I got him first," Amanda stuttered. Olivia could tell she was shaky and in shock. She rested a hand on the woman's shoulder and led her to the back of the room, leaving the other officers to take out Michael.

"You alright?" she whispered, sitting with Amanda on the bed.

Amanda breathed deeply and nodded. She then turned to Olivia and smiled. "Thanks."

Olivia smiled back and turned her head to look for the kids.

"That was so scary," Paul cried, running to Olivia with the rest the children.

"Awe, honey, it's okay now. Don't worry," she soothed, pulling them all into a hug.

"So what happens now?" Anna asked. Olivia stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell them she couldn't keep them.

"Uh, we're wondering the same thing. You's will probably come back to New York with us, but it'll be up to the D.A to decide where you's will go." She looked at the upset faces and silently cursed herself for letting herself get this close. "Look, if I could put you's in my apartment, I would. But it just wouldn't work. I'll make sure to visit as much I can, okay?"

They all nodded, and Olivia offered a warm smile. She then moved from the bed and walked to the door way where Elliot was talking to one of the police officers on scene.

"Hey, they okay?" Elliot asked, moving his attention fully to Olivia.

"They watched the whole thing happen, El. They say they're fine, but I don't know."

"Then maybe they are." Elliot breathed. "Can we go pack now?"

"God, yes." Olivia laughed. She led Elliot back into the bedroom and pulled their suitcases from the closet. He started handing her pile by pile from each drawer, and once they were finished, Elliot pulled her up by the hand and joined the kids on the bed.

"When are we gonna leave?" Emily whined, flopping backwards on the bed.

Olivia smirked and looked at the girl's annoyed face. "When we get the okay to leave, then we will."

* * *

><p>"It's so good to be home," Olivia said, laying on her bed and snuggling into her pillow. She rolled over and looked at Elliot, silently beckoning for him to join her.<p>

He smirked and pulled off his hoodie and toed off his shoes and moved towards the bed. Olivia smiled back and pulled Elliot on top of her, leaning up to catch his lips in a deep kiss. She gathered enough energy to flip them over so she could be in control.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hands in hers and held them above his head, kissing him tenderly. She rocked her hips and ground her pelvis over him at an agonizingly slow and tortuous rate. She knew it was driving him crazy.

"Fuck, Liv," he breathed through clenched teeth. Elliot groaned and bucked his hips, begging for some kind of relief.. Olivia smirked down at him and decided to release his hands. Once she did, he flipped her over and went to work on unbuttoning her shirt, kissing each new piece of exposed skin. Elliot trailed his hand down her body and flicked open the button on her jeans. In one swift motion, her pants were off. He flicked open the front clasp of Olivia's bra, then hooked his fingers into her panties and dragged them slowly down her legs. "So fucking beautiful," Elliot murmured, sweeping his eyes over her perfectly tanned and toned body.

Olivia felt herself flush and reached for Elliot's belt, making quick work of it, getting him just as naked as her. She grasped his length in her hands and pumped slowly.

"Liv," Elliot warned. She giggled and guided him to her entrance. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this? You don't want to wait?" Elliot questioned.

"I'm sure," Olivia whispered, and gave him a shy smile.

And then he slid home, slowly, inch by inch, until they were both complete.

**Woohoohooooooo, sorry to leave yous hanging (; **

**It might take me a while to update the next chapter, gotta get back into the swing of things. Really hoped you guys enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know(:**


End file.
